Danny Boy
by ILUVTSOM
Summary: The title comes from the song Danny Boy, sung by the von Trapp Children. Read to find out more! .
1. Pleasant Suprises

Many thanks to my beta, Vanessa!   
  
This a yet another sequel in my triology. Trust me, hopefully it'll be the last one, but it may be longer than the rest. ; D Enjoy my suprise ending!!!!  
  
I haven't written the next chapter yet, so feel free to suggest any scenes you want to see!   
  
~*53*~*27*~  
  
"Mrs. Detwieler."  
  
I rise. Maria gives me a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's alright," she says.  
  
I walk after the nurse into a room.  
  
She hands me a hospital gown and says, "The doctor will be with you shortly. You  
  
can change behind there," pointing toward a curtained-off portion of the room.  
  
She leaves, and I go to change.  
  
This is the first time I have been to a doctor since I had scarlet fever when I was thirteen.  
  
Max and I know that I have to go to and see the doctor, to be  
  
completely sure of my pregnancy and the baby's health.  
  
Maria had volunteered to come, as Max had to attend to some business out of town  
  
for a few days. Some times it's hard being a producers wife, but it has its ups and downs.  
  
After I change, I sit on the bed and wait.  
  
It seems like it has been hours until the doctor finally comes in,  
  
but with just one glance at the clock, I can tell it has only been minutes.  
  
The doctor introduces herself.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Detweiler. I'm Doctor Julie. First, I want to ask you a few basic questions."  
  
"Okay," I say, becoming a little less tense.  
  
"How long have you been married?" Is her first question.  
  
"It will be two months tomorrow." I reply, somewhat uneasy.  
  
"How are you feeling? Have you felt nauseous at all since you have been married?"  
  
"No, but there was this one time when I had done some hiking and felt faint afterwords." I say, thinking   
  
back to when Maria had told us the news.  
  
She nodded and wrote down some notes. After this, she examined me.  
  
It was over in five minutes, much to my happiness.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Detweiler. I will have to analyze this test, when I get the results I'll   
  
let you know," she says, dismissing me.  
  
I walk out of the examination room to the waiting room. I look around but I don't see  
  
Maria anywhere.  
  
I ask the nurse behind the reception desk, "Excuse me, have  
  
you seen the woman I came in with a while ago?"  
  
"She has gone in to see the doctor, she should be out in a minute." She replied,  
  
looking annoyed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I go sit down. I hope Maria didn't faint or get sick while she was waiting for me.  
  
A woman comes in and sits down next to me.  
  
"How do you do?" She says, smiling towards me.  
  
"How do you do." I reply, still observed in my thoughts.  
  
"A nice day today, isn't it?" She asks me.  
  
"Hmm? Ah, yes, a very nice day."  
  
"Are you here for a pregnancy test?" She questions.  
  
"Yes, and you?" I reply.  
  
"Yes, I am." She remarks. She looks down into her lap and says, "This is the first time  
  
I've come. My husband is out of town, and I had no one else to come with me."  
  
"Me, too. My husband is out of town on business, so my friend came with me." I  
  
reply. Try to turn the conversation to another topic, I ask, "Have you heard about  
  
the auditions for Romeo and Juliet tomorrow?"  
  
She looks up and says, "Yes, in fact my husband will be trying out for the part of  
  
Romeo's father."  
  
Surprised, I reply, "Oh, really? My husband is directing that play!"  
  
"Ah, that means we shall be seeing each other again." She says with a smile.  
  
At this point, Maria came out. She looks surprised when she sees me and says, "I  
  
hope I didn't keep you waiting, Geunevere. I just didn't think you'd finish up so  
  
soon."  
  
"That's alright, I was just talking to Mrs.…" I look questioningly toward the lovely  
  
woman seated next to me.  
  
"Higgins. Eliza Higgins."  
  
*** ~~~  
  
Please click the little blue button and review! 


	2. A Quiet Evening

Here is chapter 2 of Danny Boy. Riska wanted to know a little more of what Maria & Guenevere did when they found out they were sisters, so here it is!   
  
I'm extremely sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but my beta went on leave so I had to find another beta to take her place. Many thanks to my temporary betas, Jess III & Christian Sheffield!  
  
*small note* The layout may be a little messed up, since I'm using Notepad instead of Microsoft Word.  
  
Maria and I sat at the fire, talking. We   
  
have had these fireside chats often since   
  
Maria and I had found out we were   
  
sisters. We would stay in the sitting   
  
room talking for hours, exchanging   
  
memories and little facts about our   
  
childhood, while Georg and Max played  
  
with the children upstairs. Tonight, we were talking   
  
about the present. I decide to ask Maria   
  
why she had seen the doctor. I   
  
had asked her this as soon as she had   
  
reappeared, but I was answered with only a   
  
smile. Maria said she would tell me later,   
  
when the time was right. I decided that   
  
there wasn't a better time than   
  
now, and confronted Maria.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you saw the   
  
doctor yet, Maria?"   
  
She smiles and replies, "if you are going   
  
to keep asking me about it, I might as   
  
well tell you."  
  
"Well?" I ask, getting impatient at   
  
Maria.  
  
"I went in for the same reason you went   
  
in Geunevere."  
  
It takes a moment for this to sink in.   
  
"You went to get a pregnancy test, too?"  
  
"Like you, I have suspected that I may be   
  
pregnant again. I want Georg to be   
  
suprised, so your need to go visit the   
  
doctor was the perfect chance for me to   
  
go to." Maria replies, while I still am   
  
in slight shock. Maria being pregnant   
  
also was the farthest thought from my   
  
mind.   
  
"I guess that would be why you were so   
  
eager to go with me, wouldn't it?" I say   
  
with a laugh. "I was wondering why you   
  
seemed so happy while I was so scared."  
  
Maria laughs. "Guenevere, when you have 9 children, you learn not to be   
  
suprised at anything."  
  
"I guess it'll be a while before I learn that." I reply, laughing with   
  
Maria.   
  
All of a sudden, the phone rings. 


	3. Phone Calls

Pieces start to fall together for Guenever.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
jessica97: I love doing the first things. I have done many like that.  
  
"I Dream of Maria" first dream made into a story. "Homecoming" First purely Liesl and Rolfe fanfic. "Miracle of Suprise" First mention of Maria having a sister. So far for "Danny Boy" is first mention of Eliza in SOM fanfic, I'm not telling you the rest ;)  
  
Rory von Trapp(Chapter2): Good, because it's in this chapter!  
  
SOMifiedMegs: Read on and see ;)  
  
lovevontrapp: Thanks, I'm writing as soon as I can think of stuff to write!  
  
frosty-freeze: I'm glad you like how I put my idea in, frosty!  
  
Hand-made Freak: I'm glad you love it! I did my math, and Eliza and Henry could have been alive at the time that this story is placed, about 7 years after SOM. Geunevere is just the name for Max's wife, not Guenevere from Camelot. =D And Dr. Julie is just another name too, my names I have always tie in with my favorite things!  
  
Rory von Trapp(Chapter1): Glad you love it! I've never though about the three faces of Julie, I just pick out my fav. SOM and SOM related names! If you think Eliza and Henry will add action, just wait 'till Chapter 5!  
  
lovevontrapp(chapter1): I've always though the two would get married anyways, so why not write them married? :)   
  
Rachel: I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who love both My Fair Lady and Sound of Music, I didn't think this story would get all this great feedback!  
  
**End notes**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello?" Maria says.  
  
She says, "Okay, thank you. I'll let her know."  
  
Maria hangs up the phone and turns to me with a smile.   
  
"Guenever, you and I are going to have a baby!" She exclaims and then says, "But that's not the best part. You will have twins!"   
  
I gasp and open my mouth in surprise. I sit in complete shock for a minute   
  
before I come to my senses again.   
  
"That's wonderful! When should I tell Max?" I ask Maria.  
  
"Wait for the right moment, then surprise him." She says with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Friar Laurence says, "Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
  
For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone  
  
Till holy church incorporate two in one."  
  
The curtain goes down and the lights go up. It is time for the intermission.  
  
Everyone stands up and stretches, and the hum of everyone talking at once fills the   
  
theater.  
  
The girls-Louisa, Briggita, Marta, Gretl, and Isabell-stand up and leave.  
  
I assume that they are going to walk in the lobby to stretch their legs.  
  
"Well, my dear, what do you think of it so far?" Asks Max.   
  
"Charming, just charming! Everything is so lovely: the costumes, actors, the scenery.  
  
I don't believe anyone could have done a better job than you, darling." I reply, giving  
  
Max a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I agree with Guenevere, everything is just marvelous!" Maria comments.  
  
"I do have to give Henry some credit though. Everyone speaks just as if they had lived  
  
in Shakespeare's time." Max says.   
  
"And I know how hard it is to give other people credit, Max!" Henry says with a laugh.  
  
I think back to their meeting.   
  
****flashback******  
  
Max was at the theater, so busy that I insisted that he must let me bring him   
  
something to eat. I got back just as the new voice coach  
  
arrives. As soon as Max saw him, I heard him say, "Henry?"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Henry!"  
  
"It's so good to see you, Max!" Said Henry.  
  
"Yes, its been such a long time. What was it, 30 years?" replied Max.  
  
"Don't remind me how old I am, Max." Henry said with a laugh.  
  
"So how are you?" Max asked Henry.  
  
He laughed. "Well, I'm a professor of phonetics, as you already know, and I  
  
married a lovely young girl."  
  
"You? Married? I thought you told me you were going to live out your days as  
  
a old bachelor!" Max says with a laugh. "So who is she?"  
  
"A fine young lady. Her name is Eliza."  
  
I look up at the name, and suddenly it all makes since.  
  
**************************  
  
The pieces are starting to fall together for Guenevere. Next two chapters may have more excitment ;) Please review even this short chapter!!! 


	4. Romeo and Juliet

This chapter is a little bit longer. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Eliza? Eliza Higgins?" I ask, speaking for the first time in Henry's   
  
presence.  
  
"Who is this?" Henry asks, nodding toward me. "The costume designer?"  
  
Max and I laugh.  
  
"You aren't the only one who has gotten married, Henry. This is   
  
Geunevere, my wife."  
  
"Ho! You too, eh?"  
  
"Yes, charmed and hypnotized by the other sex."   
  
Max says.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" I say, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Not at all dear." He says with a kiss.  
  
"So you've heard of Eliza?" Henry asks me.   
  
"Yes, I met her the other day at the doc--" I stop, remembering   
  
that I haven't told Max  
  
about the baby yet.  
  
"The doctor??" Max questions. "Was something wrong? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, worried.  
  
I smile. "Oh, nothing is wrong darling. Unless you call being pregnant   
  
with twins a problem."  
  
Max just stands there for a moment in complete shock.  
  
"You mean-I-we-you are going to have twins?" He stammers.  
  
I laugh. "Why not?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Max asks  
  
"I had no occasion to." I say, kissing him on the lips.  
  
Henry has been standing beside us, chin in his hand, and thinking hard.   
  
"Why the devil would Eliza have seen the doctor." He asked no   
  
particular person.   
  
Max and I share a knowing smile. Eliza obviously hasn't told Henry   
  
about the doctor visit either.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
I snap out of my thinking when Max says, "I'll be right back. Wait   
  
here." As he walks off toward the  
  
stage.   
  
The lights start to dim again, and I heard Max's voice.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present for our intermission,   
  
the Von Trapp children singers!"   
  
Everyone looks around, suprised.  
  
The curtains go up, and the children start singing a German song.  
  
"O wie wohl ist mir am Abend, mir am Abend,  
  
wenn zur Ruh die Glocken läuten, Glocken läuten:  
  
Bim, bam, bim, bam, bim, bam."  
  
They start singing it over again, this time each one singing a   
  
different part of the song at the  
  
same time. They sound beautiful.  
  
Louisa then goes to the mike and says, "We would now like to sing a   
  
special song. It was written by   
  
a father, for his son Danny, who was going off to war. Danny's seven   
  
brothers had already gone to war, and all of them died.  
  
He wrote this song for his last son, who would later join his brothers   
  
in death."  
  
Louisa sang alone first, with Briggita doing motions along with the   
  
words, such as pretending to play a pipe while Lousia sang the first   
  
line.  
  
"Oh Danny Boy the pipes, the pipes are calling   
  
From glen to glen and down the mountain side   
  
The summers gone and all the roses falling   
  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide."  
  
At this point the others joined in.  
  
"But come yea back when summers in the meadow   
  
Or when the valleys hushed and white with snow   
  
And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow   
  
Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy I love you so   
  
But when yea comes and all the flowers are dying   
  
If I am dead as dead I may well be   
  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying   
  
And kneel and say an Ave there for me .  
  
And I shall hear though soft you tread above me   
  
And all my grave will warmer sweeter be   
  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me   
  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me."  
  
Louisa sang alone now. "Oh Danny boy, Oh Danny boy. I love you so."  
  
For a moment, the audience was stunned with the beauty of the song.   
  
There were many old ladies who had tears streaming down their face, and   
  
even some men too, who had oviously had songs in the war who had   
  
obviously had sons who died at war, and knew what the Irish man had   
  
felt when he had written the song. Then, all at once, the whole theater   
  
filled with appluase.  
  
For more information about the song Danny Boy, go here: http://www.theoriginofdannyboy.com/index.asp  
  
The reasons I chose Danny Boy and O Wie Wohl was because of two reasons. 1. The von Trapp children sing it on their cd. 2. I love the song Danny Boy, and O Wie Wohl is a German song. The reasons Briggita is doing choreogrophy with it, is because I myself made up moves for the whole song, so I thought it would be neat if Briggita did motions for it.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Love At First Sight

Chapter 5  
  
The von Trapps, Grubers, Higgins', and Max and I stand on the front   
  
porch as Henry unlocks the door. We all step inside, and the   
  
housekeeper goes up to Henry. She hands him a calling card, and I   
  
assume someone is here to see him.  
  
Henry says to everyone, "An old friend of mine is here to see me, but   
  
I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet all of you."  
  
He steps into the parlor for a minute, then motions for all of us to   
  
come in.  
  
Louisa and Liesl decide to take the little ones to lie down for a nap.   
  
The housekeeper shows them to a room down the hall.  
  
To the back, a man, whom I presume to be about the same age as Henry,   
  
standing with a younger man, who seems to be his son. Henry is busily   
  
introducing everyone. It takes a minute for him to come to me, since I   
  
am the last introduced.  
  
"Guenever, Christopher Plummer and his son, Danny."   
  
"How do you do?" I say, shaking Christopher's hand. I hold out my hand   
  
to Danny, but he is busy staring at the door. I turn and see that he is   
  
looking straight at Louisa. But this is no ordinary look, I have seen   
  
this look before and have experienced its power. Danny and Louisa are   
  
in love.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, Max, it'll only be for a few hours." I say, handing Max a kilt.  
  
Grumbling, he puts it on.   
  
"Promise me one thing." He says, adjusting the kilt.  
  
"What?" I reply, looking over his outfit.  
  
"That you will never take me to Scotland because I'll never dress as a   
  
woman again."  
  
I laugh.   
  
"I won't if you play the bagpipes, too." I hand him the bagpipes.  
  
"How much did all this cost me?" He asks, taking the bagpipes from my   
  
hand and starting to play.  
  
"The Lord will show you in his own good time." I tell him, using   
  
Maria's favorite phrase.  
  
"Yes, when I see how much money is left in the bank" He replies,   
  
trying to figure out how to play the bagpipes.  
  
****  
  
I suddenly awake, realizing that Max and the bagpipes are just a dream.  
  
Max is not in bed, so I go off to find him to tell him of my hilarous   
  
dream.  
  
****  
  
I am sitting at Maria's writing desk, writing out letters to announce   
  
the new babies. Maria and I have decided to shorten out task   
  
by writing out our letters in the same room, so we can enjoy each   
  
other's company. It is five more months to my due date,   
  
which I am eagerly awaiting. Liesl surprised us all a month   
  
ago, announcing that she is going to have a baby to too.   
  
Imagine, 3 pregnant ladies!  
  
I set down my pen and gaze out the window, taking a break. I   
  
half-notice Louisa in a rowboat, all alone, rowing toward the middle of   
  
the lake.   
  
I half-noticed Louisa in a rowboat, all alone rowing toward the middle   
  
of the lake. I assume that one of the boys is going to accampy   
  
accompany her in the other rowboat, which is near the gate to the   
  
water.  
  
"Tired?" Maria asks me, looking up from her work.  
  
"No, just taking a small rest," I say, picking up the pen again.  
  
"I can be tiring sometimes, let me know if you want to take a break."   
  
Maria reply with smile. "There are only a few more to go.  
  
We continue on in silence for several minutes. I have finally finished,   
  
and I set down my pen. I gaze out the window. Something is missing, but   
  
I can't quite remember what. Then it comes to me-Louisa's boat is   
  
missing, but the other one is tied to the shore! 


	6. Another Accident

A/N: This time I uploaded two chapters ~.~ I can't do an author note repling to my reviews, but I'll be doing that in another chapter. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I really love reviews! You will be able to tell I'm such a killer for romance in the next few chapters ~.~ Thanks to my wonderful beta's Jess III and Christina Sheffield, and to V. They always encourages me to write on with their wonderful help. Please review, I nearly live off reviews!   
  
***  
  
Seeing no sign of Louisa I stand up and quickly explained the situation   
  
to Maria.   
  
"Maria, I saw Louisa row out to the lake, but I don't see her anymore!"   
  
She drops her work, and we both rush out the door, and down the stairs.   
  
I tell the housekeeper to get one of the men quickly.  
  
In a matter of moments, we are down near the river. Only this time, a   
  
young man is in the water tugging a limp body to shore. I realize it is   
  
Danny, and he is carrying Louisa.  
  
He arrives at the shore, soaked and out of breath, at the same moment   
  
Max and Georg rush out.   
  
Maria's face goes white and she asks, "Is she dead?"  
  
Danny shakes his head. Georg takes Louisa inside, Danny and everyone   
  
else following close behind.  
  
"Max, phone the doctor, quick!" He says to Max, laying Louisa on the   
  
sofa in the parlor.  
  
I had been a nurse when I was younger, and I go to her side, feeling   
  
for a pulse.  
  
I look up with a smile and say, "She's alive!"  
  
Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Max comes back from the   
  
phone, saying the doctor will arrive shortly. Maria and I go get her   
  
some dry clothes, while Max and Danny get some towels.  
  
Louisa has woken up by the time we arrive with dry attire for her.   
  
Maria tells the men to leave, telling Georg it'll only take a minute. I   
  
shut the doors tightly and lock them. Maria and I help take off   
  
Louisa's soaking clothes. Maria dries her off, while I dry her hair   
  
with the second towel. We put on her dry clothes, and let the men back   
  
in. Danny has just enough time to tell the story before the doctor   
  
arrives.  
  
Louisa had been out rowing all alone. Danny had called to her, and she   
  
had stood up so suddenly that she tipped the boat over. Danny was able   
  
to swim out to her, but she had just gone under. Apparently, I had   
  
looked just as he was diving under to get her. He grabbed her and swam   
  
for shore. Louisa confirms this story with a nod. The doorbell   
  
rings and the doctor comes in. He examines her, and says she   
  
will be perfectly alright, she's only had a slight shock. He tells us   
  
she should lie down for the rest of the day and to keep giving her warm   
  
fluids so she won't develop a cold or pneumonia.  
  
After reassuring Georg that everything is all right Max and   
  
Georg go back to their work. Maria goes to fix Louisa some warm milk. I   
  
realize that Danny is still standing there in his dripping clothes.  
  
"Danny, will you wait here and keep an eye on Louisa while I find you   
  
some old clothes to change into?"  
  
Of course, I needn't have asked, he looked as if he had been glued to   
  
the spot. He just stood there, staring at Louisa, as he nodded his head   
  
in consent.  
  
I went to the kitchen to ask Maria where any old clothing could be   
  
found. The children were in the nursery, with Briggitta watching them,   
  
so we found no need to disturb them. I watched the milk while Maria got   
  
the clothes. As soon as the milk was warm, but not too warm, I poured   
  
it into a glass and brought it to Louisa. As I looked into the drawing   
  
room where Louisa was laying, I see Danny kneeling beside the bed. 


	7. Engagments

Author Notes: Many thanks to loverly Julie for commenting on my story. I hope I will be able to finish this for my lovely reader by 05-06-04 =D  
  
About meeting Chris P. : At first, it was just going to be someone named after Chris, but I forgot to add the note, so it is really Chris now. Lets just say he married iyoung/i so he has a son :) Couldn't be too much of an age differnce than our real Chris, could there? ~.~  
  
Author Notes to reviewers:  
  
jessica: I love that song, and just had to have a story with it in it :)  
  
lovevontrapp: It took me forever to spell it right myself ;) I'm just learning German :) It's a lovely song the von Trapp children sang on their CD, and I had to have more than 1 song to for the SOM children to sing :)  
  
Rory_von_Trapp: Glad to introduce someone to one of my fav. songs! That happens to be my fav. line too ;)  
  
Shannah:*tears up* A lovely story! I wish I could've heard that.  
  
lovevontrapp: We shall see about that, thx for the suggestion ;)  
  
Aline:thanks for the lovely review, the wait made it worth it! Nothing seemed to happen to Louisa, besides she's the oldest girl that hasn't gotten married yet ;)  
  
lovevontrapp: I'm a killer for romance as you can see from my writing :)  
  
jessica: Oh, I would never pick on her! She's my fav. von Trapp child, I can relate to her somewhat since I'm the age she was in SOM  
  
Rory: better late than never! All the credit for the dream goes to SOMifiedMegs, she helped me conjure up that image :) It was actually Chris first, but he wouldn't do, so Max had to be the victim ;)  
  
Enjoy the story!   
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I knew I shouldn't be watching them, but I had the overwhelming urge to   
  
look. I saw Danny taking Louisa's hand and kissing it. I could just   
  
make out his whisper "I love you, Louisa."   
  
I couldn't see Louisa's face, but I heard her lovingly say, "Only if   
  
father gives his consent. I'm sure he will, since he gave Liesl consent   
  
to marry Rolfe, and we know you so much better."  
  
I gasp as I realize Danny has proposed to Louisa!  
  
I had known how much Danny and Louisa loved each other, I could   
  
see it in their eyes each time they met. I guess I never thought of the   
  
idea of them getting married. They did make such a lovely couple. I   
  
remember the night when Maria and Georg taught everyone the Laendler.  
  
The children and Max (who had been secretly watching through the   
  
window) had told me all about the night Georg and Maria fell in love.   
  
Maria though it would be a wonderful idea to teach everyone the dance,   
  
so everyone paired up. Max and I, Liesl and Rolfe, Friedrich and his   
  
fiance, Henry and Eliza, Danny and Louisa, Maria and Georg at the   
  
front, with Briggitta, Marta, and Gretl playing the music on their   
  
violins. The little ones babies were in cradles, and Isabell sat beside   
  
the girls, watching everyone going through the dance moves with awe. At   
  
the end of the dance, Louisa and Danny had stood there, staring deep   
  
into the depths of each others other's eyes. I wasn't the only one who   
  
noticed, I saw Briggitta looking at them out of the corner of her eye.   
  
They finally broke apart when Eliza said, "That's the loveliest   
  
dance I've ever seen, let alone danced!"  
  
I slip away from the door, deciding to let Danny and Louisa tell   
  
everyone when they decide to. I wait a few minutes, and then knock   
  
before going in, giving Louisa and Danny a moments notice before going   
  
in. I give the milk to Louisa just as the doorbell rings. Everyone else   
  
would be busy, so I leave Louisa in Danny's hands and I answer the   
  
door. At the door is Friedrich standing with his lovely fiancé, Lucy.   
  
Friedrich smiles that charming smile of his and says, "I'm sorry I had   
  
to ring the doorbell, but the door was locked and no one was there to   
  
open it."  
  
I smile back at him and reply, "It's alright."  
  
Friedrich asks me where Georg is, and I tell him he is in the study   
  
with Max. He goes to Georg's study with a brisk step, and Lucy turns to   
  
me and asks, "Is there anything I can help you with, Guenevere?"  
  
Happy to be able to have an extra set of hands, she and I go into the   
  
parlor to look over Louisa.   
  
Maria arrives at the same moment we do, with the extra clothes. Lucy   
  
takes half of the bundle, and I open the doors into the parlor, after   
  
knocking.  
  
Lucy and Maria give Danny the extra clothes and a couple of towels.   
  
Danny, who has been here many times on several occasions, knows where   
  
the restroom is and goes to change.  
  
Louisa has drunk her milk, so Lucy goes to heat up some more.  
  
When Danny reappears ten minutes later, and Lucy is no where in sight,   
  
I decide to make sure nothing bad has happened. Just as I come to the   
  
doorway to the kitchen, I pause. Friedrich is in there talking to Lucy   
  
in excited tones. The milk is starting to scald, but I resist the urge   
  
to go save it. I strain my ears, and just barely make out what   
  
Friedrich is telling Lucy over and over again.  
  
"He said we could get married!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Louisa was almost her old self again, but she was   
  
different now. She moped about the house until after Lunch, when Danny   
  
came by to visit. The first thing he did was to see Georg in the study.   
  
It didn't quite occur to me until afterwards why Danny wanted to see   
  
Georg so badly.   
  
I was helping Maria with the spring-cleaning today, all the invitations   
  
having been finished yesterday. All of us ladies had formed a sort of   
  
organization, with everyone taking turns at spring-cleaning the houses.   
  
I carried an armful of wintry curtains, which Maria said were just to   
  
bleak and had to be removed immediately. As I passed the parlor, I see   
  
Louisa walked around absentmindedly, obviously waiting for Danny to   
  
appear. When I come back down ten minutes later, the parlor doors were   
  
shut, but they were not shut all the way.   
  
It was then that I realized what Danny had come for, to ask for   
  
Louisa's hand in marriage. Curiosity overcoming me, I decide to see   
  
what the Captain said, and peek through the crack in   
  
the door. Louisa, looking the happiest I've ever seen her, is sitting   
  
on the sofa, and Danny is on one knee holding a ring out to her. I   
  
decide not to pry any further, and go back to Maria and the other   
  
ladies.  
  
I am hardly good at keeping secrets, except for the secret of the   
  
babies, I don't believe I've kept very many. Liesl is the first one to   
  
notice my mischievous smile. Eliza and Maria notice it, and try to pry   
  
the secret out of me, but all I say is, "The Lord will show you in his   
  
own good time."   
  
We soon have the dreary curtains down, packed up, and in the attic.   
  
Eliza pulls the first curtain   
  
out of the box. She exclaims, "These are the loveliest curtains I've   
  
ever seen! Where did you get them, Maria?"   
  
Liesl, Maria, and I laugh. Eliza looks puzzled, so I explain, "The   
  
three of us sewed them, using some large scrapes of fabric and some old   
  
evening gowns."   
  
Eliza laughs too and amusedly says, "I would never believe it, they   
  
look so loverly!" I notice Eliza gasps a little bit at the last word.   
  
I seem to have heard someone say it before, but I can't quite remember   
  
where.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Please press the lil blue bottom and review, reviews make my day! They also help me to know how I write and improve my writing. ~.~ 


	8. Babies!

*************  
  
A/N: Forgive me if these chapters are too long :) Since I am leaving for vacation in 2 days, I am ending the story and posting the last chapters for your enjoyment. Trust me, I have already recieved a new idea for my next story, wether I like it or not *lol* But it'll be some time before I can start on it ;) Enjoy my next chapters!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Everyone settled in to the new spring routine. Spring changed to   
  
summer, bringing with it the   
  
usual heat. The pregnant ladies, including me, began to get rounder in   
  
the middle. More so me,   
  
since I was the only one expecting twin. It seems every week I had to   
  
change into a new dress   
  
size. Max was always teasing me about it.   
  
Liesl, Maria, Eliza, and I would often get together and sew, knit, or   
  
crochet things for our babies. We all wanted our babies sex to remain   
  
unknown until birth, so we all sewed neutral colors such as yellow. It   
  
was one of those afternoons with our pregnant ladies sewing in circle.   
  
This time, Louisa and Lucy both joined us. They were working in larger   
  
sizes, since they worked on their wedding dresses and new wardrobes.   
  
Friedrich and Lucy had agreed with Danny and Louisa that they should   
  
have a double wedding. The decided date was two months ago today. In  
  
fact, next week was my due date. Of course, I couldn't do much with my   
  
large belly, so I mostly sat and talked with the others. I suddenly   
  
felt a wet sensation, and I realized what it was. Luckily, we had all   
  
decided to meet at mine and Max's house, on account of my large size.   
  
I quietly said to Maria, "It's time." Louisa quickly jumped up and was   
  
the first to act. She went to get Max and ring up the doctor. The rest   
  
quickly recovered from their momentary shock. Maria helped me change   
  
into a nightgown, which I had already prepared, then helped me into the   
  
bed.  
  
* * *   
  
After hours of labor, a piercing scream fills the room. Soon after, it   
  
is followed by another piercing scream. The midwife turns to me with a   
  
smile and says, "A boy and a girl."  
  
In spite of feeling very week, I manage a smile, and look over at Max.   
  
His face is glowing, just as mine is now. Maria and Liesl help wash the   
  
two babies, and then they are placed on each side of me. I feel happy   
  
and content and there is nothing more that I want.   
  
"What shall we name them," Max asks with a smile, gently picking up the   
  
girl, who has finished nursing.  
  
"Why not Victor and Victoria, after my foster parents?" I say, looking   
  
to Max for his approval.   
  
"Victor and Victoria it is." He replies, stroking Victoria's cheek. I   
  
feel deep inside of me that this was the life I was born to live.  
  
****  
  
Author Notes: I didn't write a birthing scene, for one because I did one in Homecoming for Liesl, and it would be pretty much the same thing. I hope you enjoy it anyways :) Please click the lil blue box and let me know what you think of my story! 


	9. The Wedding

Author Notes: I didn't write a birthing scene, for one because I did one in Homecoming for Liesl, and it would be pretty much the same thing. I hope you enjoy it anyways :) Please click the lil blue box and let me know what you think of my story!  
  
Exactly one week since the day Victor and Victoria were born, Maria had   
  
a darling little girl. Isabell was excited to have a little girl to   
  
play with, and Johannes just stared in wonder, since he had not seen a   
  
newborn baby yet. I was unable to visit anyone until this day, and he   
  
hadn't seen Victor or Victoria yet.   
  
Maria and Georg decided on the name Amelia, Millie for short.   
  
Just one day the week after Maria had her baby, Eliza had a boy. She   
  
and Henry decided on the name Jimmy. At times, it seemed we had a house   
  
full of babies, and Liesl's was yet to come. The day finally arrived, a   
  
week until the wedding and a few days over a week from Eliza's baby.   
  
Liesl and Rolfe choose the name Jessica, after Rolfe's mother.   
  
  
  
Exactly one week since the day Victor and Victoria were born, Maria had   
  
a darling little girl. Isabell was excited to have a little girl to   
  
play with, and Johannes just stared in wonder, since he had not seen a   
  
newborn baby yet. I was unable to visit anyone until this day, and he   
  
hadn't seen Victor or Victoria yet. Maria and Georg decided on the name   
  
Amelia, Millie for short.   
  
Just one day the week after Maria had her baby, Eliza had a boy. She   
  
and Henry decided on the name Jimmy. At times, it seemed we had a house   
  
full of babies, and Liesl's was yet to come. The day finally arrived, a   
  
week until the wedding and a few days over a week from Eliza's baby.   
  
Liesl and Rolfe choose the name Jessica, after Rolfe's mother. We all   
  
had lovely little frilly dresses for our girls, and handsome little   
  
suites for the boys, but Maria had the most beautiful dress for Millie.   
  
I asked how she made it, and it turns out she was cleaning out her   
  
sewing room, and used little bits of lace, ribbons, and silk that she   
  
had collected over the years.  
  
Everyone had already decided that the babies must be there at the   
  
wedding. If one of them started crying, we would have to step out and   
  
calm the baby. The person would still be able to watch through a window   
  
into the sanctuary.  
  
The wedding day was soon here, and all was ready. Louisa was wearing   
  
Maria and Liesl's wedding dress. She had a lovely figure, and there was   
  
very little need to let out the seams or to add any darts. We did have   
  
to let out the seam about an inch, since Louisa was taller. It would be   
  
cool inside the church, so the sleeves wouldn't matter. Hopefully it   
  
wouldn't get too hot. Louisa had chosen her younger siblings as   
  
bridesmaids, Isabell was flower girl, and little Johannes was going to   
  
be the ring bearer. Lucy had no living relations except her   
  
grandmother, so she had no one to add to the list. Louisa had asked   
  
Briggitta to be the Maid of Honor, so Briggitta decided to overcome her   
  
shyness and accepted.   
  
* * *  
  
Eliza, Maria, Liesl and I - plus the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor -   
  
were helping Louisa and Lucy get dressed.  
  
Maria commented with amazement at the sight of Louisa, in the wedding   
  
dress and veil. "It's so amazing that my dress has lasted so long!"  
  
Louisa smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised, Mother. Anything you make is   
  
bound to last a long time."   
  
"I hope the dress you made me, Mrs. von Trapp, will last just that   
  
long," Lucy said with a smile.   
  
"You will have to start calling me Mother soon, Lucy." Maria replies,   
  
beaming.   
  
The wedding was over what seemed minutes after it began. It was   
  
wonderful to see the love in each persons face as they said, "I do."  
  
I realize how lucky I am to be a part of such a lovely family. This   
  
family will forever be remembered, even if only among their relations,   
  
and I am happy to be a part of it.  
  
******  
  
Author note: Of course, Jessica was really named after me and my beta ;) I just couldn't come up with anymore names!   
  
Many thanks to all the people who helped beta my story: Vanessa, Jess 3, Christina Sheffield, and all those countless people who I asked about my story. :) Many thanks to all my faithful reviewers, who continued to support me throughout my stories, and the readers who have faithfully read them, even those who may not have reviewed. I do hope each and everyone one of you enjoyed reading my story just as much as I did writing it. It brings a tear to my eye thinking that the story is closed. I could write a whole series about it! I have a special place in my heart for my stories, and my characters, so maybe someday they will return ~.~ Please, please, please review so I can leave for my vacation happy ;) 


End file.
